Full Circle Systems has developed a new design for tool handles. The new allows the user to hold the hands perpendicular to the direction of the pull, with the point of contact being spread over a large area of the palm. The wrists are straight; both arms can be held low; and the back remains straight. Use of this handle will reduce the occurence of blisters, callouses, cramped muscles, sore backs, and cumulative trauma disorders. It may prevent disorders such as carpal tunnel syndrome, and it may allow patients with disorders, such as arthritis or diminished grip, to use tools more comfortably. The objective of the proposed research is to answer specific questions concerning the detail of the handle design. This research will insure that the new tool handle maximizes its benefit to a variety of users. The research entails two types of tests. In laboratory tests, measurements of IEMG and heart rate will be taken while subjects use the handles in simulated work environments. In a second set of tests, subjects will use the handles in their real work environment.